


Regarding Charlie

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Cold Lazarus, Episode: s01e15 Singularity, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Episode: s02e09 Secrets, Episode: s02e11/12 The Tok'ra, Episode: s02e20 Show and Tell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months on Jack goes to visit Charlie, only to find he's gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Nine year old shmultz...

Jack sat alone in the locker room, one boot on, the other still held in hand. It had been for the past few minutes. In fact Jack didn't think he'd moved a muscle since the realisation had hit him full force that Charlie was no longer just that sick and frightened little boy he'd met only two months ago. He was Tok'ra now, and somehow the true power in that statement had just now impacted Jack's mind. He'd been thrilled when they heard back from the Tok’ra that Charlie was finally up and about. Jack had wanted to visit before now but his mission schedule and the Tok'ra's headstrong arrogant notion that the Tauri couldn't be fully trusted had stonewalled his return.

Now that he was here getting saddled up to go, he found himself frozen to the spot. Would Charlie still be that bright eyed, brave spirit Jack had grown so close to; maybe even love? He hadn't let himself get this close to a child since his own son had died. He even knew deep down he was still holding back with Cassie. Would he dare love this child, namesake of his son? Even after Charlie left with the Tok’ra, Jack had actually considered the boy's request to be his son. In some ways he wanted to jump into the possibility heart and soul. The rest of him wanted to get as far away from the child as possible - did he really want to take the risk of screwing up another child's life? 

No. It was better this way. If only Charlie believed that. Jack had forced himself to.

But the fact of the matter had only just come up and smacked him up the head. Smacked him good too. Charlie was a part of something more. His tiny frail body now housed another soul. There was no way to know exactly what repercussions this could have entailed. Jacob had spit out the whole 'advantages of wisdom' diatribe and Jack had been so desperate to save the young boy he didn't even question the possible downsides, he knew they were there. Sure, Jacob had come out of the experience with a new found hope and sense of belonging. Charlie was just a kid.

Jack managed to lower the forgotten boot to the floor before rubbing his hands over his face and releasing an equally forgotten breath. Through closed eyes he could still see the wonder, the trust on Charlie's face as he gazed into equally brown eyes. Did he even deserve this child's trust?

His thoughts were broken with a quick sharp knock at the door. "Come..." was all he managed to say as he raised his head and carded back his messed hair. “Sir?" Sam whispered quietly as she stood half in the doorway. She phrased it as a question, but he knew from almost two years of working together that it was more a statement of recognition. She had gone through a similarly rough time with Cassie. It was novel mentality the two soldiers sometimes shared. Even her soft smile showed depths of understanding. Jack mirrored her expression, a thank you for the acknowledgement. "I'll be right out" he replied in a similarly muted tone.

Sam lowered he eyes and nodded before meeting his gaze once more as she left the doorway, door half open. He appreciated her composed subtlety. Reaching absently for his wayward boot, Jack took another deep breath and pulled it on. He was going to do this.... shit scared as to what he'd find, but he was going to do this. Standing quickly as to further strengthen his resolve, Jack grabbed his jacket and headed toward the gate room.

*

The Stargate's inner ring spun and chevrons locked, but Jack heard none of it. Concentration unwavering from the inevitable confrontation with Charlie and what he had become. Sure, somewhat subconsciously he knew his teammates were standing somewhere behind him but for his part all he could do was stare up at the marvellous behemoth of stone and what awaited him through its entrance. His steadfast resolve remained even as the last chevron locked into place and the Stargate burst into life, unsure as to whether the blue light that washed over the room even reached his eyes.

"Jack?" It was Daniel this time with the verbal nudge that finally broke his coma-like revere. Jack straightened his cap and re-checked his weapon before turning around to regard his team; his friends. He now realised he didn't have to do this alone. "Let's go kids" he jovially ordered before throwing Hammond his usual half-assed salute. SG1 started up the ramp lead by a man who had never before felt so unsettled about stepping through the gate. 

*

Emerging quickly on the other side, Jack inhaled the dry heat of the new Tok’ra home world. They sure did like their sandy planets. Scanning the horizon, which due to the dunes, wasn't that far away, he spotted Jacob rise up among the weeds to give them a welcoming wave. "Dad's here," Jack pointed out to Sam as Jacob stumbled through the sand coming closer.  
"So he is," she replied with a practiced nonchalance. Jack wasn't that dense, he knew Sam didn't exactly have the ideal relationship with her father and he suspected that even though they appeared to be on the best of terms, she still held back a few aspects of her past she didn't yet wish to deal with herself. It made him wonder what Jacob could have possibly done, Sam wasn't one to hold a grudge without a damned good reason.

"Dad, it's good to see you," Sam said, reaching out willingly as Jacob pulled her into a bear hug.  
"Hey kiddo," he replied, honestly appreciating her comment.  
"What, nothing for the rest of us?" Jack cut in, wanting to lighten the mood, more particularly his own.  
"Hey Jack, how's it going?"  
"Aww, not bad. Knees have been giving me a hard time lately, but all in all not too bad," Jack replied with his trademark smirk. Now this was familiar territory, light-hearted banter.  
"Riiiiight...." drawled Jacob, returning Jack's smirk with an air of humour and intrigued contemplation. You didn't get many like Jack in the force, at least not back in his day.  
"So," Jack interjected, "Which way?"  
Jacob's head bowed and rose before Selmak answered the Colonel's question, "This way," he replied, gesturing south.

A short time later they gathered ‘round ready to be ringed down to the Tok’ra’s humble abode. Jack took a deep unsteady breath, this was it. The rings encased the five figures and Jack's sight was swallowed by the blinding white light. The darkness that met them once they rematerialized was something new. "Forget to pay the utility bill there Jacob?" desperately using humour to cover his elevated uneasiness, Jack flicked on the flashlight on his MP-5 to get a better light of the situation. Sam followed suit. "What's going on?" Daniel questioned, the eerie silence beginning to get him a tad anxious too. Jacob carefully pulled a zat from his uniform, "I have no idea."

SG-1 plus Jacob spread out in formation along the tunnel walls. With silent step they swept their way to the main council chambers. Entering with weapons poised, they were greeted with the echo of their boots. Sam and Teal'c scoured the walls, checking every other corridor leading to the expansive room to secure the area. "This place appears to have been deserted," stated Teal'c.  
"I don't understand it myself," Jacob conjectured, "I was here less than 4 hours ago, what could possibly have occurred in that time?"  
Teal'c regarded this information. "There is no evidence of confrontation here to explain the Tok’ra’s absence."  
"No damage from weapons fire, no bodies, nothing," added Sam.  
"Alright, let’s just finish a sweep of the entire tunnel system before we go jumping to conclusions, ok," Jack was sounding a lot more confident about the situation than he truly felt. They exited the chamber with quiet awareness as Jacob led them down a narrow hallway.

The hallowed tunnel wound on for a considerable distance before Jacob signalled for silence. Faint voices could be heard not too far off, one noticeably flanged with a symbiote's tone. "Tok'ra?" Jack mouthed to Jacob.  
"Possibly," Jacob returned. Jack gestured to his team to stay put while he and Jacob ventured forth to the source of the voices.

"I say we just leave."  
"No! This is not the way of the Tok’ra."  
"You are being foolish and putting all of us in danger!"  
"Then go, I will stay alone and wait for him."  
"No, you must come with me, you know more of our secrets than anyone, you are a liability."  
"You know I would die before revealing any information."  
"I am not so sure."  
"What? You doubt me even now. Hundreds of years of trust, is this all that is left?"

The voices were getting audibly louder, one of which Jack recognised as Garshaw's. Jacob let go of a noticeable breath as he too recognised the intoned Tok’ra. The two men rose from their crouched positions on either side of the entrance to the small room to find Garshaw and another younger Tok’ra in heated discussion.  
"Garshaw!" Jacob exclaimed.  
"Selmak, thank goodness!" she greeted, obviously surprised to see him.  
Jacob again bowed his head as Selmak took control. "What has happened?"  
"We received word of an impending Goa'uld attack, the majority of the Tok’ra on base fled in what ships we had available while others left via the Chaapa'ai, obviously before your return."  
"Which Goa'uld?"  
"Sokar. As you know for the past few months his attention has been focused mainly on finding and exterminating the Tok’ra."  
"Okay then," Jack interrupted, "Why are we still waiting around? Let's get going!"  
"I cannot. There is still one Tok’ra beside Selmak who was unaccounted for," replied Garshaw.  
"Who?" Selmak questioned.  
"Balder," replied Garshaw. "Although you may know him better as Charlie."  
Jack froze, swearing his heart stopped for at least a few moments. "Charlie," he whispered.

Jacob noticed Jack turn a few shades whiter. He knew Jack's connection with the boy. "Where was his last location?"  
Garshaw also noticed Jack's reaction. "He was out scouting possible sites for a second tunnel system to join with this one. He can't have gone far, although his exact whereabouts are unknown."  
"You're telling me you let an eight year old little boy out there on his own!?" Jack couldn't believe the Tok’ra.  
"He is quite alright Colonel O'Neill, and he is not alone. He is with Balder."  
"The symbiote!?" Jack spat out, his words spoken with venomous intent. The audacity of the Tok’ra was beyond his comprehension. The kid was on his death bed only two months ago. How could the Tok’ra even let him out of their sight for a second?  
"I'm fairly sure he will be here shortly, Colonel."  
Jacob aspired to steer this rift off course before it became a full blown argument, "How long before Sokar arrives?"  
"I am unsure, could be minutes, hours..."  
"Screw this standing around. I'm going out to look for him." Jack wasn't going to wait around while Charlie was missing.  
"Jack!" Jacob warned.  
"What? I am not leaving him here to be captured by the Goa'uld, what if he's injured? How's he supposed to get back here?"  
"Jack, you're walking into an unknown situation."  
"Exactly! That's why I'm going - so I know the situation, so I can find Charlie."  
Jacob took a deep breath, he knew the Colonel was stubborn. "Ok."  
Jack considered the retired General with determination. "Take Garshaw, and get out of here."  
"How's Charlie supposed to get to the new base?"  
"We’ll take him to Earth, you can come collect him from there."  
Jack and Garshaw agreed. "He was headed west, Colonel, you should find him there," Garshaw said as she and Jacob turned to leave through the other entrance with the young Tok’ra who had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire discussion. Jack regarded the young Tok’ra for a moment before nodding and turned himself to meet up with his team.

*

"Sir," Sam greeted as Jack jogged up to the rest of SG-1 still crowded together in the dark tunnel. "We were beginning to worry... wait, where's my father?"  
"He's gone Carter, he and Garshaw left to rendezvous with the rest of the Tok’ra who've already evacuated, there's a Goa'uld coming."  
"A Goa'uld? Do you know how they found the base? We gave the Tok’ra this planet's address because it wasn't on the Abydos cartouche."  
"I don't know, I didn't really have time for that. Get yourselves back to the gate and go through, I'll be there shortly."  
Sam opened her mouth to question.... "Do it, Carter, that's an order."  
"Wait, what about you?"  
"I'm going to find Charlie, he wasn't with the other Tok’ra when they got news of the attack." Jack wanted them all off this damned planet as soon as possible. "Get back to the gate."  
"No, Sir."  
"No, Sir? C'mon, Carter, don't start this again."  
"I'm sorry Sir, but we want to help, and it'll be easier with all four of us." Jack looked over to where Daniel and Teal'c stood, obviously in total agreement. "Sam's right Jack, and we're not leaving you."  
"Fine," he conceded. “Let's get to the nearest ring transport."  
"Yes, Sir." They started off again down the deserted hallway.  
"You know Carter, one of these days I'm gonna call you on this disobedience streak of yours..."  
Sam smirked as they continued their trek. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sir."

*

The wind-swept sand bit at his face as Jack led his team stealthily over yet another dune. The wind came from every which way, changing direction quicker than Siler changed a light bulb. The desert air stung his eyes; the storm was coming in quicker than they'd anticipated. Just their luck right? Their trek was therefore taking longer than expected and their limited visibility wasn't helping. None of this mattered in Jack's mind. He wasn't giving up. This was Charlie, he wasn't going to fail the kid this time. "Fan out but stay in visual," Jack ordered. He wanted to cover as much ground as possible. The team spread out as their search continued.

*

Each crack of thunder, each flash of lightning resounded in Jack's head. The deafening pulse in his temples almost blinding him as the headstrong storm played on around them. Frustration and fear danced around with equal fervour in his mind. The sudden tearing scream he heard next almost blended in with the storm's own song. Jack looked around for his teammates. Only two shadows could be seen standing through the flying sand. He quickly made his way to their position. As the figures became clearer he saw Sam beginning to kneel in the sand where a third figure, Daniel, was just starting to sit up from the ground. Jack was close enough now to see the pained expression on Daniel's face.  
"Daniel, you alright?"  
Daniel sucked in a lungful of air then quickly spluttered and coughed on the displaced particles of sand. He looked up at Jack through squinted eyes as if Jack hadn't noticed his position, "Ah, my leg," he said as way of explanation. Sam moved closer to examine the leg, Daniel wincing when she touched the tender area around his ankle.  
"Sir, don't think it's broken, but if anything it's really badly sprained." Sam relinquished her hold on Daniel's leg and he released a sharp breath. Jack could have probably guessed that just by looking at Daniel's face.  
"Can you walk?" He wanted to keep looking for Charlie but he wasn't about to abandon Daniel.  
"Ah, that would be a no," Daniel responded, the pain evident in his voice.  
"Ok," Jack replied with obvious sympathy, "Um, Teal'c take Daniel back to the SGC, no offence Daniel but we might need to make a quick getaway." Daniel nodded silently in agreement. Teal'c effortlessly helped Daniel into a standing position, holding him up as Daniel leaned most of his weight on the Jaffa’s shoulders.  
"Keep in radio contact and let us know when you get to the gate." Teal'c bowed his head in conformation as Daniel struggled to stay upright. The two began their slow and somewhat awkward journey home. Jack watched them leave for a moment before scrubbing his face in his hands and turning around to come face to face with Sam.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah." 

*

By now the storm was in full force. They'd picked up the pace as their trek led them into a wooded area west of the Tok’ra base. The trees provided little protection against the wind but at least there was less sand here. Jack and Sam made their way through the half dead forest until they came to the edge of a small clearing. Jack's gaze fell on a small crumpled heap lying motionless right in the middle. The wind made the cloth surrounding the figure dance to its beat along with the dead leaves and muted rain. Jack's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly ran towards the form. "Charlie!" Jack dropped to his knees right beside the child immediately checking for a pulse. It was faint but there. "Charlie," he tried again, lifting the small head in his hands. "Charlie, it's Jack, wake up," he whispered sweeping his hand over the child's forehead. There was a slight movement behind Charlie's eyelids before he managed to open them slightly and peek up at Jack. A small smile graced his lips as he murmured, "Jack?"  
Jack couldn't help but grin himself. "Hey," he utter softly. 

Sam caught up to them kneeling also, instinctively searching for injuries to the small body. She found none. "Is he ok to be moved?" Jack asked her.  
"I can't find anything on the surface, no broken bones, but he may have internal injuries." Jack turned back to Charlie, almost afraid to touch him in case he did more damage.  
Charlie seemed to come around a bit and whispered softly, "No internal injuries, ribbon device... my... symbiote... is healing me." Jack sighed in relief and studied the child seriously before encircling him in his arms and gently raising him off the ground. The rain was pouring down in buckets now as Jack and Sam rose to full height and surveyed their surroundings. Whoever did this could still be in the area. Sam took point, her weapon poised. "We should get out of this storm," she commented. Jack, trying to make Charlie as comfortable as possible merely nodded and closed his eyes for a moment; a warming solace settling over his soul.

They set off in the direction they came staying under the cover of the trees, hoping to avoid detection if indeed the Goa'uld were already here. Charlie drifted off to sleep soon after, his quiet, even breaths relieving Jack's resolve. The urge to protect this child was as strong as ever. The fierce emotions pulled at everything Jack thought he was. This was it. This is why he did what he did. He battled the Goa'uld, he fought with everything he had. It was for all the good things in this universe. It was for Charlie.  
"Sir..." Sam called getting Jack's attention, gesturing over to the hollowed out trunk of an ancient tree. It was big enough for them to huddle in to wait out the storm. She raised an eyebrow in silent question. She must have learnt that from Teal'c, Jack thought as he smirked. "Perfect," he answered. 

Minding the fallen branches and patches of mud, Jack maneuvered himself and Charlie through the brush and into the relative dry of the hollow trunk. There he dropped his pack and slowly sank to the ground with Charlie still held firmly in his arms. After securing the perimeter, Sam joined them, glad to be out of the rain. Jack lowered Charlie to the ground beside him, the small figure immediately curled up on Jack's side, laying his head on Jack's chest. Instinctively Jack's arm wrapped around the boys shoulders just simply holding him. Charlie, still asleep gave a ghost of a smile. Sam couldn't help but smile herself at that.  
"What are you smiling at?" Jack asked her with an air of humour mixed with intrigue.  
Sam knew she'd been caught staring at the two of them, she looked up at Jack with honest expression, "He loves you, you know."  
Jack didn't know whether to be elated or terrified at that comment. He gave her a half smirk, half frown, and looked down at Charlie. He didn't know if he could accept the love of another child.

*

They had been in the hollow just under two hours when Jack's radio crackled to life. "Colonel O'Neill." Jack quickly reached for the radio before the noise woke Charlie. "Yeah T?" he whispered, mindful of his sleeping companion.  
"Daniel Jackson and I have reached the Stargate, and we are preparing to go through. Have you made progress?"  
"Yeah, we got him. We're just riding out the storm." Jack wondered for a moment if Teal'c would get confused about that little expression. "How's Daniel's ankle?"  
"He will live," Teal'c stated as dead pan as possible.  
"Thanks Teal'c," Jack heard Daniel's sarcastic reply in the background.  
"Any sign of the Goa'uld?"  
"None."  
"Yeah," Daniel's voice broke in the conversation, obviously using his own radio. "While it really isn't their style to be fashionably late either just, be careful guys."  
"Ok, go through, the storm's startin' to clear up so we're gonna make our way back to the gate. ETA two to three hours, tops. O'Neill out."  
Jack tossed his radio back onto his pack before leaning his head back against the inner wall of the tree. "We better get going," he spoke up into the top of the hollow, his voice echoing slightly around them.  
"Sir, if you'd allow me." Jack brought his head back down to see Sam had shuffled towards them offering the blanket from her pack to wrap Charlie in.  
"Yeah, of course," Jack replied, helping to manoeuvre the blanket around the boy's shoulders. He rested Charlie against the wall of the tree while putting his pack back on before once again lifting him off the ground for their trip home.

"I could take him for a while if you want, Sir?"  
"Nah, I'm good, anyway, you said he likes me," Jack gave her a cheeky smile but she could tell he truly didn't want to give the boy up. He'd broken the same rule she had about becoming too attached. Due to that fact, Sam found herself respecting him more. The journey back was almost pleasant when compared to their little endeavour into the storm. The clouds still hung low in the sky but the air was filled with that post-rain smell that Jack just couldn't get enough of. Before long they reached the edge of the forest that slowly tapered away to the desert sand.

*

Heading in a north-east direction, they neared the gate. Jack halted. Something didn't feel right. Sam took note and raised her weapon even higher than before. Cautiously they made their way closer to the gate, eyes and ears open, observing an evanescent enemy. The staff blast that hit the trunk of the tree next to Jack was the first physical evidence of the impending attack. Jack swung Charlie around placing him as quickly and gently as possible behind the tree before pulling his weapon forward preparing to defend his position. Sam, he noticed had done the same. The blasts flew narrowly past them as they returned fire to the three Jaffa closing in. Jack shot one down as Charlie awoke groggily to the commotion. "Stay down!" Jack yelled to Charlie as he would a recruit. He did not come here to lose Charlie all over again. Charlie's expression cleared and he crawled over to Jack's side, grabbing the zat strapped to his leg. "Charlie!" Images of his own son holding a weapon, the sound of a gunshot, the feel of smooth stone under his fingertips resounded in his head. A hidden pain deep down flared to life again. He knew on some level it was irrational, Jack was struck with the thought, 'it's happening again'. Somewhere in front of him, his brain registered Sam taking out another one of the Jaffa, but his sight was on the boy extending the zat efficiently, and aiming it with an air of confidence at their enemy. Charlie fired the zat twice, as some twisted form of Jack's nightmares came true. The last Jaffa fell and Jack snapped out of it long enough to scourer his surroundings, making sure there were no more Jaffa, before returning to Charlie's side. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Jack had been scared out of his mind the second he saw Charlie with the zat. Charlie looked a little taken back with that. Jack had never yelled at him before. Jack took the zat from Charlie and tossed it to Sam.  
Charlie looked up at Jack with determination in his eyes. “I was helping you," he simply replied. Jack's fear induced anger dissipated. He scrunched his eyes closed and covered them with his hands. Why did he always get mixed up with people who made life so stressful? He bent down so he was eye level with Charlie. "Promise me... promise me that you will never do that again! No weapons, ever."  
Charlie regarded him for a moment. "Jack," he said lightly, "I am Tok’ra, I do know how to use a zat."  
Jack was dumbfounded. The kid knew how to use a zat? What else didn't he know? He let his head hang forward, that pesky 'Charlie is now a Tok’ra' reality came back to bite him in the ass. He never wanted to see the kid handling a weapon ever again. The thought was too close, the pain was still too raw.  
"Charlie are you and your... symbiote good to go?"  
'Yes Jack. Balder still needs time to rest but I am ok."  
"Ok, let’s get back to the SGC before more Jaffa show up, you can tell me everything there."  
"Sure thing, Jack" Charlie replied as Jack got to his feet.  
Jack smiled wearily at him, "Dial us home, Carter."

*

The klaxons died down as Jack, Sam and Charlie descended the ramp, coming face to face with General Hammond.  
"Glad to see you back."  
"Likewise, General," Jack replied. Joviality defused Jack's wayward thoughts and worn out mind. He took point and herded his two travelling companions toward the infirmary.

*

"Well I have to say, without a doubt, you are in much better shape than the last time I saw you," Janet concluded her examination. Charlie regarded the doctor. "Thank you."  
"There seems to be no lasting effects from the... ribbon device?" Janet was surprised someone so small could survive an attack with one. They'd come so close to losing Sam earlier in the year.  
"Yes, I was attacked while scouting possible sites for a new tunnel system." Charlie's face lit up at his own words. "We have to go to them, I must tell the Tok’ra there is a traitor among us!"  
"They must have alerted Sokar to the Tok’ra’s whereabouts, that explains how the Goa'uld knew about a planet whose address came from Colonel O'Neill's encounter with the Ancient's repository," Sam deducted.  
"Charlie," Jack cut in. "We don't know how to find the Tok’ra. Pulled one of their 'don't call us, we'll call you', stunts. They were gonna come get you from here."  
"But Jack, we have to do something," Charlie replied.  
"I know, the traitor would also know the location of the new base by now as well. Carter go debrief Hammond, I'll be there shortly."  
"Yes, Sir, see ya Charlie, Janet."  
"Bye, Sam."  
What was Jack supposed to say to the kid? 'Don't worry? It'll all work out alright?' Charlie had seen enough during his last visit to the SGC alone to know that was an empty promise. He also had an inkling that Charlie was a lot tougher than he appeared.  
"Charlie, we're gonna do everything we can to alert the Tok’ra." There, it wasn't much, but it was all he could offer. The truth.

*

By the time Jack reached the briefing room after a quick stop off to see how Daniel was holding up--sprained ankle, figures--Sam had pretty much finished with the mission and was relaying the predicament of finding the Tok’ra. "I guess we could send teams out to planets the Tok’ra are known to frequent, problem is the Goa'uld may also know those planets and we can't ascertain how much of a risk it is to be sending our own people out there to pass on this information." Hammond was always fast on the ball.  
"I think it's worth the risk," Sam replied. "Sokar could potentially wipe out a large population of the Tok’ra, and I think we, as allies should help whenever possible." Jack also wasn't dense enough not to notice Sam's over enthusiastic attitude toward the Tok’ra, even if her father was one. He knew she still had issues with Jolinar.  
"As strange as it may seem General, I agree with Carter," Jack admitted.  
Hammond gave him a strange look.  
"I promised the kid."  
"Ok, send a MALP through the gate before each team embarks, I don't want to take any more risks than is absolutely necessary."  
"Yes, Sir," Sam nodded then left to the control room.

"Ah, General, a word?"  
"Sure, Jack, step into my office." The two men made their way into the General’s office.  
"Sir, I was wondering if you could grant me a request?"  
Hammond looked at Jack with trepidation.  
"I want to take Charlie off the base with me tonight; I promised him last time he was here he could come visit. And it's not like the Tok’ra could gain any important intel from him, besides the fact I have two week old Chinese in my fridge."  
"Well," Hammond started, trying to suppress a smirk at the Colonel's argument, "Dr Frasier's report did indicate that he had no residual effect from the ribbon device and that the symbiote is healing itself, so if you can convince her, then I will give the go ahead."  
Jack's face brightened.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
He turned to leave. "Jack." And turned right back around, attention firmly on his CO. "I know what Charlie means to you, but you know he won't be here long. I guess what I'm trying to say is, use the time wisely. It could end up helping both of you."  
Jack was truly humbled and grateful for such an understanding leader. For some strange reason he was never able to hide much from the General. He gave Hammond one last smile as he exited the room. "Yes, Sir."

*

Jack peeked out the corner of his eye to see the street lights one after another wash over Charlie's face. He appeared to be at ease but Jack knew there was an underlying apprehension. They'd sent five teams out to various planets hoping to find some trace of the Tok’ra, to tell of the traitor in their midst, but so far had come up empty. Jack knew they would be contacted if anything changed, and so did Charlie. "Your world is very bright at night," announced Charlie.  
"Well ah, yeah, on the road, so we can see where we're going..." Jack replied with a frown, not exactly a brilliant answer, "Didn't you have lights, candles or something when you were with the Reetou?" He was puzzled, the Reetou were obviously an advanced race.  
"Well sort of, all of my surroundings existed in the same phase of the light spectrum as the Reetou. I could see those, but they were nothing like these. These are..." he peered up at the street lights flying past, "beautiful."  
Jack regarded Charlie while trying to keep his eyes on the road. It was still a wonder to him that a child could see so much, be in awe of something he took for granted, something so simple. Jack didn't realise he was smiling, yet again.  
"Jack, I'm hungry," Charlie simply stated.  
Jack's smile grew. "Don't worry, I have an idea. You're gonna love this," he replied taking a left.

*

Charlie sat in what Jack loosely called a dining room, staring at the flat yellow food on his plate with curious suspicion. "Try it," Jack said with encouragement. Charlie lifted it carefully to his mouth and took a small bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing and announcing, "This pizza is good."  
Jack was all out grinning. "That's my boy....." Suddenly his face fell. Those three words, quickly swept in, kicking him hard. Charlie looked up from the pizza noticing Jack's silence. He understood. "Jack..."  
"Hey," Jack replied with a weak smile. "Eat the rest of that. Billy needs to get his strength back."  
"Balder," Charlie replied.  
"Yeah." 

The phone ringing snapped Jack out of his thoughts. "O'Neill" he answered. He knew Charlie had stood up somewhere behind him, anxious to know of the Tok’ra’s fate.  
"Sir, we've made contact with the Tok’ra. SG-3 were able to find one on P2X-385. Turns out they already knew about the spy. One of their operatives in Sokar's service found the transmissions the spy was sending to Sokar shortly after the Tok’ra arrived on what was to be their new home world."  
Jack blew out a sigh of relief, he turned to Charlie. "They're ok." Charlie's face lit up and he ran to Jack throwing his arms around him as Jack knelt to Charlie's height. "It'll be a few days though before they can come pick Charlie up, do you mind having him for a few extra days?" Jack could hear the laughter in Sam's voice and he didn't mind one bit. "Not at all Carter, not at all."  
"Ok, Sir," she replied with a light tone, "Night, Sir."  
"Night, Carter," he said, hanging up the phone with one hand, the other still holding Charlie close to him. Charlie didn't pull away so Jack wrapped his other arm around the boy. "You mind stickin' around for a couple of days?"  
"Okay," Charlie replied faintly from Jack's shoulder, "I missed you."  
Jack closed his eyes, trying to blink back the few tears threatening to escape. It was still a miracle to him that Charlie was even here. "I missed you too." They stayed that way for a few minutes before Charlie pulled away to stare at Jack.  
"Jack." Jack met Charlie's gaze, trying not to let the emotions currently weighing a ton on his chest to show. "Jack, I want to thank you."  
Jack was taken aback. Thank him? For what?  
"For what?"  
"For letting me go." Jack raised his eyebrows at that one. "For allowing the Tok’ra to heal me, give me another chance at life, even though I can tell you don't fully trust them."  
"Look Charlie...” Jack cut him off, "That's nothing to thank me over... it's just... I couldn't save you," he ended in a whisper.  
Charlie gave him a tentative smile, "You did Jack, you did."


End file.
